Blank Space
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Duke Devlin, known as the serial dater in Domino High, has dated almost every student in the school. Just when he runs out of options, Yami, the new student, comes in at the perfect moment. Duke spares no time in asking Yami out. And when Yami finds out Duke's dark secret, will he want to continue the relationship or end it? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class. Today, we have a new student from Egypt. His name's Yami Atem. Yami, you can come in now" the teacher, Mr. Aiku called.

Yami quietly entered the classroom with his head facing the floor.

Immediately the females took a liking on the new guy, even including some males. And this included Duke Devlin, aka the Domino High serial dater.

"You can a seat next to Duke Devlin" Mr. Aiku says, pointing to the said student next to the window.

Yami quickly went to his seat and several eyes followed him. Gossip started, ranging from 'he's hot' to 'I want him in my bed'.

And unfortunately for Yami, he heard most of the comments and he quickly blushed and looks down at his lap.

"Class, we will be starting on a new project today. This project will be a presentation on World War 2. Each presentation will have 2 people. And I will be picking the partners from this hat here. And the project will be due in 2 weeks from now" Mr. Aiku says.

All the students groaned in response, indicated that they don't want to do another project.

After the majority of the students' names were called, only 2 were left.

"Yami and Duke."

Duke smiled widely since he will be working with the new guy and several thoughts went through his mind.

"Yami, want to work on the project at my house later today?" Duke suddenly says.

"Uh, sure" Yami quickly responded.

"You're not very talkative, huh Yami?"

"No, not really".

"You're cute".

Yami blushed tomato red. Nobody said he was cute before.

"Hey, don't be shy Yami".

Yami looks at Duke with an unreadable look on his face, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Uh, Yami can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure".

"It may come out as too forward, but do you want to go out on a date with me? I know we just met and all, but I want to experience a date with you Yami"

Yami's mind went blank with Duke's question.

"I don't know. I never dated before and this is new to me" Yami honestly responded

"Don't be scared. You have to date at some point or another. So, why start later when you can start now Yami? Please say yes" Duke pleads to Yami.

"Well a date can't hurt, so yeah I go out on a date with you Duke" Yami agrees to a date.

"Thanks Yami" Duke responds with a smile.

The bell rang loudly.

"Time for the next class Yami. Who do you have next?" Duke asks his 'date'.

"I have, let's see" Yami says and he grabs his schedule from his pants' pocket.

"I have Geometry with Mrs. Sanime" Yami says.

"Oh, I show where she is, Yami" Duke says, grabbing Yami's hand.

5 minutes later, both males arrive to their destination.

"This is Mrs. Sanime's classroom. My class is right there" Duke says and points to the classroom next to Mrs. Sanime's class.

"Thanks Duke" Yami tells Duke.

"No problem Yami. Well, the bell is about to ring. I'll wait right here after class is done for break. My friends will be happy to have a new friend to the group".

"Really? Well, I can wait to meet them" Yami says.

"Okay, see you after class Yami" Duke says.

"Okay. See you Duke" Yami replies and goes to his classroom.

Just when he sees the door closing, Duke says to the nearly empty hallway, "Yami, you have no idea what I am going to do with you later today. You're going to be mine, and mine only".

After that comment, he goes to his class, just moments before the tardy bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling that class was over and that the first break. Duke was the last person to leave the class and Yami waited for him outside his class. A few minutes later, Duke finally got out of his class.

"Hey Yami" he says and both males go to the courtyard. Duke quickly glances the courtyard for his friends and spots them near the cafeteria.

Both friends reach their destination and Joey notices them first and speaks us, "Hey Duke. Got a new friend? Hi I'm Joey. Nice to meet you".

"Hi, I'm Yami. I'm new here".

"Nice to meet you Yami, I'm Tea".

"My name is Yugi".

"And I am Tristan".

"Nice to meet you all".

"So, what do you think of the school and the city?" Tea asks him.

"Well I haven't seen all of Domino yet, but the school I quite big" Yami replies.

"Yup" was Joey's reply.

"So, Yami, want to come with us to the arcade with us later today?" Yugi asks Yami.

"Uh, sure".

"Where do you live?" Tristan asks him another question and was currently eating a bag of chips.

"I live nearby, on Zhuska Street. I live by myself on a medium sized apartment. It's quite nice" Yami replies and a smile.

"Oh really? You don't have parents Yami?" Yugi asks him.

"No. I never had parents. I lived all my life in an old orphanage since for the past 8 months, I have been living on my own. I had a job working as a waiter in Egypt to earn money. And I saved enough to get my own apartment" Yami replies.

"That's so cool. To have your own apartment. And better yet, to have your own rules to live by. You're lucky that you live own your own, because sometimes having parents around can be the most annoying thing ever" Tea speaks up her reply.

"I feel the same way here too Tea" Joey agrees with Tea.

"Really?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, it is Yami" Joey replies him.

"Okay, so we are going to meet at the Game Shop to go to the arcade later today. Do you know where that is Yami" Joey asks Yami.

"Yeah, I know where it is. I've seen it yesterday after I was done with everything on my place" Yami replies.

"Okay, good" Joey says and the bell decided to interrupt them with its ring.

"Ugh, it had to ring" Duke finally speaks.

"You didn't speak a word during the break Duke" Yami notices that he didn't say anything the entire time.

"I know, I was thinking of something I have to do" was Duke's only answer.

"So where is your next class Yami?" Yugi asks.

"I have PE".

"I have PE too Yami" both Joey and Tristan say together.

"That's great you guys" Yami says smiling, knowing he wouldn't be in a class by himself.

"Okay, let's go Yami before the tardy bell rings" Tristan says and both Yami and Joey following him behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the school day was over and Yami was one of the last students to leave the homeroom when he noticed that Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were waiting for him outside the class.

"Hey you guys" he says as he is approaching them.

"Hi Yami, want to come to the arcade Yami?" Yugi spoke up from behind Joey.

"Uh, sure" Yami replies back with a smile.

"Okay, let's go Yami" Yugi tells him, grabbing his wrist and drags him.

When they all reached their destination, Yami was full-on smiling with eagerness to play the games inside.

"Let's go Yami. We don't have all day" Joey told Yami who was still standing outside the building.

"Okay, I'm coming".

"So, which game are we playing first then?" Tea asks the group.

"Let's play Dance Dance Revolution first. Me and Tristan go first" Joey spoke up and Tristan agreed with him.

When they left, Yugi, Yami and Tea were left.

"So, okay I am going to the skeeball" Yami says and left Yugi and Tea behind.

"Okay Tea, let's play the basketball game" Yugi tells Tea.

"I am going to beat your ass in the game Yugi, just watch".

"Yeah right, I won't let you win, no matter how hard you try".

While they were playing, Duke followed them behind with his car.

'They seem oblivious that I was following them right behind them. But no matter, I'll wait till they come out and fake the encounter as a coincidence" he told himself.

After 2 hours inside, the gang decide to leave and call it a day.

When they all got out, they saw Duke in his car, as if he was waiting for somebody.

"Hey Duke, what are you doing here? Waiting for somebody?" Joey asks him first, surprised to see him there.

"Hi you guys, were you guys playing at the arcade?" Duke asks Joey.

"Yeah we were and Yami came with us" Joey responds.

"Really? I'm surprised because I went to look for him at his last class and saw nobody there so I thought he went with you guy or went home" Duke replies.

"Yeah, good thing we saw him" Joey tells him and added, "So, who are you waiting for Yami?"

"What for Duke?" Yugi asks him.

"I want to ask him something. And it's personal, so if you mind" Duke says and looks at Yami who was there listening to the conversation from behind Tea.

"Yami, I need to talk to you in private and if you want, we could go to my house and talk. It's something really important".

"Uh,okay" Yami replied and hopped to Duke's car.

"Thanks for the invite you guys. I had fun. We should come again sometime" Yami tells his new friends before Duke drove away to his house.

"I'm getting suspicious about Duke" Tristan comments.

"Me too Tristan. I have a feeling Duke's planning something and it involves Yami. And I don't like it" Joey declares.

"Tomorrow, we should ask Yami what happened at Duke's house" Tea says.

"I'm really concerned for Yami's safety. He doesn't know Duke's intentions like we do. He's new and doesn't know Duke that well yet" Yugi states with concern in his voice.

"We should go pay Duke a visit. I bet they're home already" Joey says and leaves to see Duke and see what's up.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole situation" Yugi comments before following the group.

Duke finally got home and saw that Yami was really quiet during the drive.

"Yami, is something on your mind?" he asks Yami.

"No, it's just...it's nothing to worry about Duke" Yami tells him.

"Oh, okay".

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, let's go inside first and the we'll talk".

Yami got out of the car and followed Duke to the entrance and put his school bag near the door.

"Nice place you got Duke".

"Thanks Yami. My dad got it for me before he died last year because of cancer".

"Oh, that sucks. What about your mom?"

"She died too of cancer 3 years ago. I live by myself since last year".

"Oh, do you enjoy living by yourself Duke?"

"No, I really don't actually Yami and that's really hurting me inside, even though I don't show it. But I have to get used to it because I have no other family members to lean on other than myself. But I really want is a companion, a life-long partner who will be always be there for me when I need him the most".

"When you said 'him' are you implying that you're gay?"

"Well, I am bisexual really and I used to get bullied for it a lot before transfering to Domino High 2 1/2 years ago from London".

"London? I always wanted to go to London" Yami exclaimed.

"Maybe someday you'll be able to go. It's very beautiful over there. The people are friendly, the food is delicious, there's always plenty to see. Everyday in London is a new adventure".

"That's sounds so fun".

"It is fun Yami. Maybe we could go together soon?"

"What are you saying 'we could go together soon'?"

"I'm saying that I like you Yami. You caught my eye the very moment you came to class today. You are a such beautiful creature. I want you for me only, nobody else".

"W-what are you...I m-mean..I'm confused D-Duke" Yami stuttered not comprehending what he heard.

"What I am saying is that I want you to go out with me, that's all".

"I don't know Duke. I don't like guys. I'm sorry".

"I'll make you change your mind soon Yami".


	4. Chapter 4

While walking down the streets of Domino City late at night, Yami had a lot in his mind.

"Duke likes me?" Yami asked in confusion.

"But I don't like guys, I know I am not gay" Yami continued.

As he sees his apartment in view, he grabs his keys from his pocket.

Just as he is about to put the key in the keyhole of the door, a dirty hand covered Yami's mouth and another dirty hand grabbed his right hand containing his keys.

"What do I have here? What such a pretty boy doing here?" the strange but evil man asked him quietly.

Then he quickly as possible and with Yami now knocked out unconscious, the man took off to his large white van and put Yami in the passanger side and he went to the driver's side.

Before getting on, he glanced around to make sure nobody saw the incident happen, he got on the car and sped off.

While at Tea's house, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were in deep conversation about Yami when breaking news came up on the radio, "It's being reported that a mental male patient has escaped the local mental hospital and is on the loose. He is around the age of 30 to 35, being of short statue around 5'1'', has tanned skin and with a red birthmark in his left cheek. If you seen him, please call the Domino Mental Hospital at 1(421)-779-9028".

"An escaped mental patient, huh?" Yugi asked in curiosity.

"That's nothing new" Tristan said, before adding, "Tons of mental patients have escaped worldwide".

"I know, but it's not common here in Domino" Joey comments before munching on a chocolate chip cookie".

"I wonder what Duke wanted to speak with Yami" Tristan said with a frown.

"I bet he wanted to get laid with Yami, since he already did with the rest of the student population at school" Yugi joked.

Both Joey and Tristan laughed.

"Well, I don't think Yami will let Duke have sex with him just like that, but then again, who knows" Tea replies.

"I don't think Yami agreed to be fucked by Duke. I mean come on" Tristan argued.

"Yeah, I don't think so either" Joey agreed.

"I'm going to call Duke to see what's up" Yugi declared and grabbed his cell phone and started dialing Duke's number.

"I bet Duke's going to tell you "It's not your business Yugi' or something like that" Joey joked.

"Who knows? He might spill the beans" Tea said.

"Hello? Hi Duke it's me Yugi".

"Hi Yugi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if Yami is still with you?"

"No, he already left a while ago, why?"

"He left? I was just wondering, since you were 'dying' to tell him something".

"I already told him what I need to tell him. Besides, he left with a blush on his face".

"A blush? What did you told him Duke?"

"Eh, nothing. It's personal Yugi. One thing I can tell you, he knows I like him".

"You told him WHAT?"

"That I like him. But then he tells me he is straight".

"And we were joking around here before calling you that you used this opportunity to get laid with Yami".

"Very funny Yugi'.

"Okay, since I got the answer to my question, well I have to hang up. See you at school Duke. Bye"

"Bye Yugi, see you".

"You actually told him about the getting laid joke" Joey said between laughs.

"Yeah, so what? it's not like he was to get mad. We ALL know he likes to do that with every girlfriend and boyfriend he had" Yugi said.

"Very well then, well Tea we got to go home. It's getting late" Joey says as he is getting up.

"Yeah, we got to go, see you tomorrow" Yugi said before heading off back to the Game Shop.

Unknown to them and to Duke, Yami is in grave danger to being raped and being near murdered by the psychopath in the making.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day in the Wheeler household, Joey was in the kitchen (eating a large bowl of cereal, that is) the phone rang loudly, catching the blonde's attention from his food.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joey, it's me Yugi".

"Oh, hey pal, what's up?"

"Joey, I need to tell you something".

"What is it?"

"Well, how can I put this, well Joey I found out that Yami was kidnapped. A witness, which is his neighbor, saw everything".

"What?"

"We need to know where he is".

"Has the police been notified about this?"

"Yes Joey, they know and they are on the search. I already called Tristan, Tea and Duke".

"Oh god".

"We need to go help and find him Joey. I am scared of the kidnapper doing something ugly to Yami".

"Don't worry Yugi, Yami will be found safe and sound".

"Hopefully that happens before it's too late".

"What did the neighbor say?"

"Well he said that the kidnapper was wearing a black suit of some sort and was driving a large white van with a mask on his face".

"What are we waiting for? Let's start searching for that son of a bitch" Joey exclaimed.

"Okay, let's meet up at the Game Shop and start with the search from there Joey".

"Okay Yugi, see you there in a flash".

"Bye".

"Bye Yugi" answered Joey before hanging up the phone with anger.

"Of all people, Yami gets kidnapped".

12 minutes later, Tristan and Tea were at the Game Shop, waiting for Joey to arrive and quickly they see their friend running towards the small building.

"So, where do we start Yugi?" Tea asks with worry in her voice.

"Okay, we need to split up so that we could have a better chance of finding him quickly" Yugi replies.

"Okay Yugi, the sooner we start, the quicker we find our friend" Tristan answered him.

"Let's go" Yugi replied and all four friends left the Game Shop and went their separate ways/

_-While in the kidnapper's home 10 miles away-_

Mark, who was currently watching Yami (he is unconscious), is watching television when he dryly comments to himself, "This poor bastard won't know what hit him next".

He then proceeded to his restroom located upstairs in the 2nd floor and grabbed a small knife and came down.

Kneeling down next to Yami, he began cutting small cuts down his arms.

Feeling pain, Yami suddenly woke up and gazed around his surrounding before landing on the man before him and down his freshly cut bruises on his arms.

Panic ran in his veins, he started to cry in agony.

"Wh-who a-a-are you?" Yami asks the mentally ill man.

With an evil grin on his face, Mark answers, "I want you as my bitch. I want to see you _dead_".

"D-dead? But why?"

"Because I enjoy inflicting pain into my victims. Pain is my pleasure. I get excitement when they are in agony, blood is my drug and you are my poison".

"You're fucking crazy. Get away from me, let me leave".

"NO, I will not allow it".

"You will get captured".

"Like I said, I will not allow it".

Mark then slaps Yami hard in the face, leaving a red handprint in his left cheek.

Stinging in pain, Yami looks at the man with a cold stare.

"You're not scaring me with that look" Mark tells him dryly.

"You will soon be scared" Yami answers him.

"Try me".

"I won't but the police will".

"You think the police will be able to get to me and you?"

"You're implying to keep me capture in your filthy hands?"

"Yes, because I am going to have so much fun with you".

Mark kicked Yami right in the groin, and Yami bends over in pain.

He then feels blood in his privates from the hit.

"You son of a bitch" Yami scream in agony and from anger.

"This is the beginning of your torture" Mark advised Yami before leaving him alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Several moments passed when Yami was alone. Alone in the same house as Mark, the mentally-ill escaped patient.

'Hopefully the police find us and capture this man, I am scared what he is going to do with me'.

Mark came out of a small room, carrying a rather large whip in one hand and a camera in the other hand.

Seeing those two objects, Yami panicked and was trembling at the thought of being tortured by this man who was sick in the mind.

"W-what are y-you going to do with m-me?"

"Lots of things my dear. Things that you will enjoy from me".

"WHAT?! Enjoy? Are you sick or something?"

"Hey, I am not sick, I am a healthy human being, and you have no right to object on what I am going to do with you, love. Things that you never imagined doing. And believe me, you will be screaming in pleasure".

"YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE ME? FUCK YOU SON OF A BITCH".

"As of right now, I am not going to rape you. Not today dear. The reason I have this whip and camera it's because as you might already guessed it, or not, I am going to whip you into submission and I am going to record it from the beginning to the end. This kinds of turns me on, you know".

"You fucking sick of a bastard, let me go RIGHT NOW".

"I already told you, I will not let you go. You are under my roof and under my rules. You will do as I say. Let's start. Strip and slowly so I can enjoy it".

"No, I will not fucking strip for you".

Mark, who is getting the camera ready to record, was beginning to get frustrated with Yami.

"I swear I will make you strip and you're not going to like it. Goddamn strip already. I'm beginning to loose my patience here".

"Then I rather you hit me and loose your patience that for me to strip for you".

"Okay then, you asked for it".

Mark then grabbed the scary-looking whip and started hitting Yami with such force that blood was flying around. Yami was screaming in agony and from pain.

"Are you going to strip now bitch?"

"N-no".

"Okay then" Mark said and kept on hitting Yami for several moments all over his body before stopping because Yami stopped screaming and moving around.

That scared Mark a lot.

"Oh shit. I think I killed him".

Putting the blood stain whip down to the floor, he went to check on Yami. Checking for a pulse, he barely felt one.

"Fuck, I'm in trouble now. If he dies and someone finds out, I'm doomed".

Thinking for a plan to save his butt from this situation, Mark proceeded to go wash the unconscious Yami and put him new clothes.

Taking over an hour to do just that, Mark have to go wash the blood stains from the floor and the wall. That also took an hour to clean.

"Fuck, better that kid regain conscious now".

Then a knock on the door startled Mark so much that he jumped several inches. Getting nervous, he went to answer the door and reveals an old man in blue, ripped overalls.

"Hello young man. Old Kevin here, I came to see if you have any water you can give. I ran out since yesterday".

"Uh, let me see if I have any water" Mark answered the old man's request.

Pretending to look for any available water, he lied, saying, "Sorry Kevin, it seems that I ran out of water too. But I'll be going to store later today and bring some, and i will bring some to you too, okay?"

"Alright, thanks champ" Kevin answered before leaving.

"Now that he's out of the way, and that was close. I thought for some reason it was the police coming for me".

"Now I go see that son of a bastard to see if he's awake now after that beating I gave him".

Going to the room, Yami's still out cold, lost to the world.

"Fuck, he's out still. Well I must take this situation in my hands now that he isn't waking on his own".

He goes to the small backyard and grabs a bright orange bucket, fills it with cold water up halfway and brings it to the room Yami was in.

He then proceeds to throw it over his head.

Cold water hits Yami all over his body, and for some reason that didn't work.

"Fuck this. And you bastard".

Mark left the room in a really angry mood.

'Seriously this bastard will be the end of me'.

In Domino City, Yugi and the others were beyond worried for Yami.

"Seriously I am worried beyond sick. The police must work harder if they want Yami alive and well" Yugi told his friends, who were also worried beyond belief.

"Please Yugi, calm down. You're making me really nervous just seeing you pace back and forth" Tea said.

'Sorry Tea, but I can't help it. We need to do something" Yugi declared.

"But how? Where do we start looking?" asked Joey.

"We need to start somewhere" Yugi said.

Duke then came through the doors of the Game Shop, with his face red due to his anger.

"Duke, are you mad?" Joey asked Duke, surprised that he was seeing him really mad for the first time.

"Yes Joey I am mad, Mad at the fact that Yami's being kidnapped".

"Well, the police is on it" Tristan answered him.

"I know that Tristan, but I am scared for him. Scared that he is in great danger" Duke tells his worry for Yami.

"We all are Duke, but Yugi told us before you came that we are going to start our own search for him. We might actually help the police find Yami sooner" Joey said of the suggestion Yugi gave.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start looking for Yami" Duke declared with confidence.

"Alright, let's go, we can't be wasting any time" Tea said.

So all 5 friends left the Game Shop a few moments later to look for Yami.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up several hours later, Yami opens his eyes. Grunting in pain, he tries to sit up but fails since pain ran throughout his body.

"God, this hurts so bloody much".

Hearing footsteps coming closer, Yami layed down and faked sleeping just to avoid Mark.

"Seriously, this kid still out. I will change that now".

Stepping out of the room for a few minutes, Yami jumps in order to hide. Hiding in panic since he doesn't know what Mark is planning to do with me.

"Why me? Please someone help me" Yami muttered, tears were flowing down his cheeks.

In a panic, he decides to hide in the super tiny closet located right next to the door. He manages to fit, considering that many crap is there, leaving little to no room to hide.

While managing his way in the closet, Mark was heading to the room with a small bottle with unknown substance in it.

"Maybe this liquid will do the job".

Finally reaching the room, Mark notices that the bed was empty.

'Fuck, was the kid awake. And now he is gone'.

"Where the fuck are you bastard?"

Shaking madly, Yami stayed silent.

'Please, don't let him find me in here. I must escape. He's so going to kill me'.

"C'mon c'mon out from wherever you are. I have something for you".

Looking around the room, Mark decides to look in the closet.

Opening up the door, Mark furiously spots Yami under the dirty clothes and broken equipment.

"So, you were trying to hide from me, you little cunt? Are you scared of me? I will show pain, now that you're hiding from me. And you're going to regret it".

Grabbing his wrist hard, Yami yelled in pain.

"Stop with the crying, it's annoying. I don't want somebody finding out about this. SHUT UP ALREADY".

Not listening Yami keeps on crying and Mark's annoyance had reached his limit.

"Fuck, now to shut you up I will do this" Mark yells and grabs duck tape from his pants, grabs a piece and place it on Yami's mouth and ties Yami's hand with a thick rope.

Now that Yami can't scream out loud with tape on his mouth, Mark smiles evily and drags him to the living room The couch has a larger whip with small thorns and rubbing alcohol was waiting in the small table next to the couch.

Yami, upon seeing them, starts moving around in panic, not wanting to know what Mark has in store for him.

"Now, you're going to be a good boy and sit the fuck down on the floor, like the dog you are".

Obeying him, Yami sits Indian-style and with his hands tied behind his back still, is currently planning his escape from the burn hell of the place he was in.

Mark grabs the scary looking whip and Yami panics, thinking that he is going to get hit badly.

'Oh god, please don't let Mark hit me again. I am already in pain and this is not going to end well for me'.

"So you little fuck, I am going to start my session of brutality. A session that I will mark you as mine. And you're not going to escape from me. Ever".

Yami soon started crying because he was beyond frightened and in pain.

Just as Mark was about to hit Yami again, a timid knock interrupted him.

With a grunt of frustrated, Mark went to answer the door with the whip in his hand.

Upon revealing who it was on the other side of the door, Mark slams it so hard the house trembled.

"Open the door Mark" the police yelled.

"No, never. Leave me alone you cunts".

Not listening to his command, the police quickly shut down the door with a kick and fear fills Mark since he doesn't want to go to jail.

"No, you can't do this to me. Go away, leave me alone. I didn't do a crime".

"Oh yes you did. Kidnapping and hurting somebody is a crime and you will pay the consequences".

"Who the fuck called you?"

"That isn't your concern" a police officer stated as he and another officer grabbed Mark, along with brutal force, took him to a patrol car waiting outside the residence.

Another police officer aided Yami who was now standing and in tears because now he was saved from further torture.

Slowly and carefully the officer took the tape off Yami's mouth along the rope that was tied on his hands and he quickly said "Oh god, thank you. I can't believe you came. I thought I was never going to be saved".

"Don't worry, you're saved now. The man will be going to the big house for a while for the crime he did and what he did to you young man. How do you feel?"

"Pain and now grateful that I am free now from that mad man".

"Good, so first I have to take you to the ER so the doctors can look at you, okay?"

"Okay, I want to go home".

"I know you do".

So the officer and Yami went to the Domino Hospital 10 minutes later. Upon reaching there, both were greeted by a doctor.

Seeing Yami in his state, he called several other nurses to help him.

-2 Hours Later-

"I am glad everything got taken care of" Yami said to no one in particular. He had bandages on his arms and legs, some stitches on his forehead, and a few cuts here and there. The officer had to leave a while ago because he had a chase pursuit he needed to conquer and the doctors were out doing something at the moment.

A young female nurse came to the room Yami was staying at when he asked him, "Can I call someone, please?"

"Sure, you can use that phone there" she answers, pointing to a tan-colored phone sitting on a desk.

Punching some numbers and putting the phone on his ear, a familiar voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Yugi?"

"YAMI, oh my god, where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Right now I am at the hospital. The man that kidnapped me is now at jail. Can you come pick me up?"

'Sure, we will be there is a few minutes. I can't believe you're okay Yami".

"I know, I will be waiting for you".

"Okay, see you there Yami".

'After putting the phone down, Yami was happily smiling.

'I can't wait to go home'.


End file.
